Give in
by The.Hamburgalar
Summary: My first ever fanfiction, my version of Lauren and Joey's story from the beginning, please R&R x
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction, so please don't hate me if it's awful. Kind of my own version of how Lauren and Joey met, okay here it goes...**

Lauren and Alice were heading over to the vic for a quiet drink with Lucy and Whitney. She'd really enjoyed having her cousin round these past few weeks, even if she was the spawn of Derek Branning. She was nothing like him anyway, she was sweet and caring and a little bit naïve, if only she could see Derek's true colours, but that's Alice for you, always seeing the best in people.

"You orite Alice?" Lauren asked, as they took a seat, joining the two other girls.

"Yeah fine, it's just me and dad had a bit of an argument, it's nothing" she almost whispered, smiling weakly at Lauren.

"What was he saying this time?" Lauren sighed, trying to figure out what had gotten her cousin so down, but before she could answer, Derek came barging through the doors, grabbing Alice's arm and pulling her up from her seat.

"Get off her!" Lauren screamed, jumping up from her seat.

"Dad please, we were only having a quiet drink!" Alice cried, trying to pull her arm away from him.

"Look Alice, you know I don't like you hanging around with this lot, you're a good girl." Derek sighed, giving Lauren a disapproving look.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" He may have been her uncle, but Lauren never saw Derek as part of the family, always treating them like second class citizens.

"You stay out of this Lauren!" Derek shouted, as Lauren came towards him, trying to pry Alice away from his clutches. He pushed her out of the way, when suddenly Derek hit the floor, a red mark forming on his face.

"Dad!" Alice let out a worried cry. Derek scrambled to his feet, blood gushing from his nose, ready to attack the man who had just knocked him to the floor, before stopping.

"Joey?" Derek let out a long sigh.

"That's right, dad." He smirked, patting Derek on the shoulder and laughing to himself.

Lauren gawped, Alice had never mentioned a brother?

surprisingly, Alice soon took control of the situation and took both her brother and her dad outside. As he was being dragged out of the vic by his younger sister, Joey threw Lauren a cheeky grin, who stood with a blank look of confusion on her face as he left.

**Sorry this was so short, but i'm hoping to update again tonight, hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren sat there silently as Lucy and Whitney talked about how hot Lauren's new relative was. She has to agree, he was good looking however her thoughts were soon interrupted by Alice.

"I'm so sorry about that guys" she said, frowning, clearly embarrassed of her brother and her fathers behaviour.

"Don't worry about it Alice! It wasn't your fault, anyway, you never mentioned you had a brother?" Lucy chirped in, wasting no time to ask about Joey.

"Yeah, well as you can probably tell, he don't get on too well with my dad" and right on cue, in walked Joey, coming over the table, Lauren quickly sat up from her slouched position.

"Look Alice im sorry about before, but you can't let him treat you like that, im just trying to protect you." he apologised, looking genuinely sorry. Alice just looked away but Lauren jumped to his defence

"He's right Alice, I know you love your dad and all that, but you can't let him control you." said Lauren, as Joey gave her a weak smile.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, you're right, but just try to get to know him, he can be lovely at times" Alice said, but joey just responded with a grunt and changed the subject.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friends Al?" he said, his eyes locking with Laurens, as she shifted uncomfotably in her seat.

"Oh yeh sorry, Joey this is Lucy and Whitney" she said gesturing to the two girls opposite her, who were gazing at him in wonder, Lucy was his usual type, small, pretty, blonde. They exchanged hello's and Alice turned to Lauren.

"And this, is Lauren" he flashed her a grin, once again.

"Our cousin" Joey stopped grinning and was left with a confused look on his face, as Lauren gave him an awkward smile which he slowly exchanged.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey thought maybe it couldn't hurt to get to know the rest of the Brannings, especially since Lauren had made such an impression on him. He saw her going into the vic earlier on with her blonde friend, he decided to follow, maybe get her to show him around walford. He walked over to their table and was welcomed by Lucy.

"Hey! Joey right? Come and sit with us" She said confidently.

"You sure you don't mind?" He asked, glancing at Lauren.

"Sure, you are family after all" Lauren said, with not much enthusiasm.

Later on Joey was walking around walford, getting to know his surroundings, since Lauren didn't offer to show him around. She seemed a bit off with him, he didn't know what he had done exactly, I guess she just wasn't the over friendly type, not like he could say the same for her mate Lucy. anyway, he liked that she was distant, it made her more interesting. Joey never really liked girls who were clingy, so he was hoping he would get along with his cousin, plus she was pretty, which is always a bonus.

He was walking past the café, when he saw Lucy getting hassled by some guys. He thought it best to intervene.

"Oi get away from her!" He shouted, chasing off the thugs giving her a hard time. She looked up at him

"Thank you" she whispered and pulled him into a hug, Joey sighed, he wasn't really one for hugs, but she was obviously upset, so he awkwardly patted her back. Lauren was stood round the corner, she watched as her cousin comforted her best friend, her eyes widened as she saw Lucy lean in and kiss him, not just a little peck, not even just a thank you kiss, a full on snog, and she couldn't help but feel repulsed as she walked off into R&R, for a drink or two, or three...

"Hey, Lauren we haven't really had chance to talk much." Joey said to his cousin who was currently slouched over the bar, holding a bottle of vodka in her hand.

"So?" She replied sharply, not meaning for it to come out as harsh as it sounded.

"Bit early isn't it?" Joey asked, ignoring her last comment and gesturing towards the almost empty bottle she was grasping.

"It's never too early." She stated with a drunken snigger. He looked at her blankly, he could see the sadness in her eyes, no matter how well she tried to hide it what had happened to her, to feel like the only way out was drink. He wanted to get to know Lauren, she was his family after all, but before he could break the silence, Lauren stood up and headed out the door with quite some speed.

She needed to get away from him, he made her uncomfortable, not because he was creepy, or horrible, or anything like that. More or less because he was the opposite, and he was really, really good looking. But he was her cousin. Her cousin.

Then why couldn't she get him off her mind?

**May update once more tonight if im feeling up too it x**


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren woke up to the sound of her mum calling her.

"Lauren, you have a visiter!" She wasn't exactly pleased about this, but as she pulled on her dressing gown and headed down stairs, she was even less pleased with who her visiter was.

"Oh hi Joey." She sighed, but before Joey could speak, Tanya interrupted.

"Lauren, you never even mentioned Alice's brother was in walford! But then again you never really mention anything do you."

"Sorry it just seemed...irrelevant."Lauren spoke, her stare lingering on joey as she finished her sentence.

"Anyway what do you want?" Lauren questioned as her mum headed out to work. Joey laughed to himself at how direct she was.

"Erm well I was just checking if you got home orite last night..." Joey paused. "And I was wondering if you fancied showing me round the place, since I'm new and you're family and all that?"

"Oh, well erm, I'm busy today, sorry." Lauren answered.

"Doing what exactly?" Joey asked looking her up and down, still in her dressing gown. Lauren gave a guilty grin.

"Okay, maybe I have a little bit of time, I'll be 10 minutes" she said with almost a hint of excitement, as she ran out of the kitchen and made her way upstairs.

As Joey waited for Lauren he looked around the Brannings house, he picked up a picture of them all and smiled to himself, he was glad he'd decided to meet the rest of the Brannings.

"C'mon then, where you wanna go first?" Lauren asked as she crept up behind him.

"Oh erm, I don't mind, it's up to you." Joey replied as she interrupted his thoughts.

"Guess its the vic then" she grinned and headed out the door, Joey soon following.

They made their way over to the vic, in an awkward yet comfortable silence, Lauren wasnt exactly sure why Joey had asked her to show him around, it's not like she had been the most friendliest person when he arrived on the square.

"So, you and Lucy?" Lauren asked, her fingertips circling the glass of vodka in her hand.

"What?" Joey replied, slightly puzzled.

"I saw you both, outside the café the other day" she said, not moving her eyes from the floor.

"Oh, yeh, erm, that was nothing..." Joey shuffled awkwardly.

"You don't have to explain yourself Joey." Lauren laughed now looking up at him. "As long as you don't hurt her, she's been through a lot." She sighed.

Joey decided to keep quite about the fact that Lucy was more interested in him, as he was her. He didn't want Lauren to think he was a bad guy.

* * *

"Orite Luce?" Lauren asked, walking into the café, waiting for Lucy to finish her shift.

"Yeh great actually, Joeys coming round soon, he's talking me out...Lauren?" Lucy squealed excitedly as Lauren drifted off, looking disappointed.

"Oh, it's just I thought that we were going out today?" She sighed, just as Joey walked in.

"Orite girls?" He asked, smiling at Lauren, she smiled back hesitantly. She wanted to hate Joey, but she couldn't, it wasn't like he'd actually done anything wrong.

"You could always come with us?" Lucy suggested.

"Nah you're orite, I'll see you later yeah?" Lauren said as she walked out of the cafe, not giving either of them a second look. Why would she want to tag along with both of them, be the third wheel. She had better things to do, she thought to herself as she headed over to R&R.

* * *

"Lauren? Lauren!" Joey shouted from the other side of the square.

"What!" Lauren turned around as she saw Joey was catching up with her, he could tell she wasn't in one of the best moods.

"Whats wrong with you?" He asked, he didn't understand why she had such a problem with him sometimes.

"Nothing, can you go away please Joey!" She yelled, she didn't feel like talking to Joey right now, she was confused enough without having to deal with him.

"Whats your problem with me Lauren? I do wanna be your mate ya know." He said, taking a step forward as Lauren watched him closely.

"I...look I don't have problem with you, I just wanna be left alone orite?" At this point Joey noticed a red mark on Lauren's arm and the dark circles under her eyes.

"Why, whats happened? Lauren, has someone hurt you?" Joey asked frowning as he brushed her arm with her hand, she winced.

"Like I said its nothing Joey, just some bloke, I got rid of him." Lauren admitted.

"Where is he?" Joey whispered cutting her off, she stared at the floor, giving him no response.

"Where is he Lauren!" He now asked a lot louder and angrier.

"He's in R&R..." Lauren sighed. Joey turned around and practically ran to R&R, Lauren went after him, trying to catch him up.

"Joey, please leave it! What are you gunna do?" Joey ignored her, pushing open the doors to R&R and ran into the busy room, Lauren quickly following.

"Who was it Lauren?" Joey asked as calmly as he possibly could, but before Lauren could even react, a tall, dodgy looking guy walked straight past Joey and over to Lauren.

"Ahh so you changed your mind did you babe?" He asked her while grabbing her wrist.

"Right thats it, outside now mate." Joey told him, grabbing his arm and chucking him outside.

"Joey, please he's not worth it." Lauren pleaded, following them both outside, Joey not averting his gaze from the guy infront of him.

"Listen mate, she was well up for it before, I ain't done nowt wrong!" Before he could say anymore, Joey threw a punch, and the guy was lying across the floor, holding his bloody nose.

"You touch her again, and i'll kill you, you hear me?" Joey shouted down at him, pointing his finger in his face as Lauren pulled on his arm trying to get him to leave.

* * *

Joey was sat at the kitchen table in the Branning household. Lauren watched him as he inspected his bruised knuckles, finally kneeling to the floor and placing an icepack on his hand.

"Thanks." she smiled, looking up at him.

"For what?" Joey asked.

"What do you think, you muppet?" She replied, laughing slightly.

"You don't need to thank me you know Lauren" she nodded, her eyes moving up slowly.

They were trapped in a moment that felt like it went on forever, breaking the eye contact, she got up and walked over the cupboard, Joey getting up and following. She turned around, he was so close she could feel his warm breath on her lips as he took hold of her arm, tracing the bruise on her arm with his fingertips. He slowly moved his hand up to her face, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"He deserved a lot worse." He whispered, only inches away from her face. She looked at him, and then back to the floor.

"You better go, Lucy will be waiting for you." she whispered as he sighed.

"Okay, yeh." He whispered back , nodding as he rubbed her arm and headed out the back door, leaving Lauren alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"Joey! Where have you been? What happened to your hand?" Lucy questioned as Joey walked into the cafe.

"Oh yeah, just some guy hassling Lauren."

"Joey! You can't just go round punching people!" Lucy replied, shocked.

"Yeh well... she's family ain't she Lucy, and she was a bit cut up about it, weren't she." He sighed, feeling slightly guilty about his, well he didn't exactly know what it was between him and Lauren that had happened earlier.

"Oh, right well I know what will make her feel better." Lucy said, with a grin plastered on her face.

"Yeh, and whats that?" Joey asked.

"My brother Peter's coming over tomorrow." Joey just looked at her blankly, wondering why Lauren would care that Lucy's brother was coming back to walford.

**S****lightly longer chapter tonight, may post again tonight if you're lucky ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Joey decided he didn't like Peter as soon as Lucy filled him in on Lauren's past relationship with her brother. He decided to put it down to the fact she was his cousin so he should be over protective. Now Joey had met Peter, he disliked him even more, he was tall, blonde and a bit scrawny, he didn't expect him to be Lauren's type. When Lucy saw him at the train station she ran over and gave him a hug, Joey stood awkwardly by her side as she introduced them to each other.

* * *

"So, you're Lauren's cousin yeh?" Peter asked as he unpacked his things.

"Yeh, haven't known her for long, how long you known her for?" Joey turned to him, Peter could feel that this would soon turn into an interrogation.

"Oh years, I was actually hoping to go see her later." Peter explained as Joey shot him a grin.

"Hey me too, why don't I take you over there now?" Joey said slyly, before Peter could object Joey grabbed his coat and handed Peter his.

"We're off out Luce, be back soon!" Joey shouted before letting himself out, Peter following.

* * *

"Orite, orite I'm coming." Lauren shouted, making her way to the door. She opened it to the sight of Joey and Peter, side by side, both grinning at her.

"Oh my god, Peter! Its been like ages!" She screeched as she pulled him into a tight hug, she looked at Joey who was staring at them both closely and frowning. She quickly pulled away from Peter.

"Erm come in guys." She smiled as Peter walked past her, and then looked to Joey who slowly followed, keeping eye contact with her till he reached the kitchen.

"So what can I do for you?" She asked cheerfully, looking at them both.

"Oh well I just came for a catch up really, and erm..." Peter trailed of looking at Joey, not really knowing why he was here.

Joey was staring at Lauren when he snapped out of his trance, "Oh, yeh erm, I just came because I...um think I left my wallet here, yesterday... I'll go look for it." He swiftly walked out of the kitchen, closing the door, but not fully shutting it, so he could still here Lauren and Peter talking.

"I missed you." Peter smiled.

"Missed you too." Lauren replied, Joey rolled his eyes, listening to them both, who did this guy think he was, showing up out of the blue, and obviously expecting Lauren to fall at his feet. Peter's next few words confirmed Joeys thoughts.

"So, I was hoping maybe, you'd come out for a drink with me tomorrow?" Joey moved closer to the door to hear Lauren's response.

"Um, yeh sure?" Lauren replied, Joey grinned at her unenthusiastic tone, but Peter seemed happy enough with her response.

"So I'll meet you at the vic at 7 then?" Peter asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah." Lauren smiled, and right on cue, Joey pulled his wallet out of his pocket and walked into the kitchen.

"Found it." He announced.

"Where was it?" She asked him, moving away from Peter.

"Oh, Just on the coffee table." Joey smiled as he walked out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"You coming Peter?" He asked, opening the front door. Peter nodded and headed out the door.

As they both walked off Joey turned around to see Lauren watching them closely, standing in the door frame. He turned around, smiling to himself.

She sighed as Joey turned around and carried on walking off, she knew he hadn't left his wallet on the coffee table, she had cleared it earlier. She closed to door, smiling to herself.

* * *

"Luce, fancy going to the vic for a drink?" Joey called from the living room. He knew who was going to be there tonight. He just wanted to keep an eye on her, make sure Peter didn't take advantage of his cousin.

"Yeah sure, just let me get ready." Lucy soon called back, a wide grin plastered over Joey's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been away thank you so much for the reviews x**

Lauren walked into the vic, it wasn't long until she spotted Peter, who just happened to be accompanied by Lucy and Joey. Peter waved at her as she walked over and Joey threw her a grin.

"Hey guys, what you doing here? Lauren asked, looking at Lucy and Joey.

"Well we thought we'd come for a few drinks and we saw Peter over here, and he asked us if we wanted to join him, thats orite innit?" Joey asked, gazing at Lauren.

"Yeah fine." Lauren was actually quite relived he was here, so knew it would probably be pretty awkward if it was just her and Peter. She sat down next to Joey and his hand brushed hers under the table, she didn't know whether it was accidental or not, but she felt like he was reassuring her.

* * *

"I'll get the next round." Lauren insisted, getting up from the table.

"I'll give you a hand." Joey said, closely following her to the bar.

"So, you and Peter?" Joey asked.

"Were just friends, Joey." Lauren replied.

"You might wanna tell him that." Joey laughed but Lauren just looked at him.

"Anyway you can do what you want, I'm not bothered." Joey continued.

"Aint you?" Lauren asked softly, looking up into his hazel eyes, Joey stayed quiet for a few seconds and before he could reply, Alfie handed them the drinks and Lauren headed back to the table.

Just as Joey was about to join them, Derek came charging in, Joeys bags in his hand.

"Right thats it,you're out!" Derek yelled, Joey didn't reply he just laughed.

"I tried Joey, but you've taken it too far! Trying to turn my Alice against me!"

"What and you think this will help do ya Derek?" Joey replied, still laughing. Derek didn't reply and just handed him his things.

* * *

"What you gunna do then?" Lauren asked concerned, looking at Joey.

"You could always come stay with me?" Lucy squealed excitedly.

"No, you're alright Luce, I'll find somewhere." Joey insisted, he saw the excitement drain from Lucy's face, he definitely didn't want to stay there, she was clingy enough, he couldn't imagine what it would be like living with her.

"You could always come stay at ours, my dad wouldn't mind, you're family." Lauren said, breaking the silence. "You sure?" Joey asked. "Yeah, they'll all be asleep when we get in so I'll text them now."

"Thanks Lauren." He smiled.

* * *

"Right we better be heading off." Lauren announced, helping Joey with one of his bags. As they got up to leave Joey gave Lucy a quick peck on the cheek, she didn't look very impressed by his lack of affection.

Peter leaned in to kiss Lauren, she pulled away awkwardly after a couple of seconds, Lauren knew what they had between them years ago had died out, Peter just hadn't realised it yet, their relationship was always quite boring, no fun, noting interesting about it. Just young love, which I guess you think is exiting at the time. She knew all this deep down, she just wasn't ready to admit this to Peter, or even herself yet, but she knew it.

Lauren and Joey headed out, she knew it wasn't a good idea to let him stay, it was obvious to both of them that they found each other attractive, however neither wanted to admit it, because there was no point, nothing would come of it, it couldn't.


End file.
